little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Posie
"Oh daffodils!" Posie is the best friend of Hazel and Lavender and a main character of Little Charmers. Bio Appearance Posie has fair skin and bright blue eyes and peach lips. Her long, straight blonde hair down is streaked with dirty-blonde and platinum. Her bangs frame her face, held with a cyan braid to match the braided on the side of her hair, alternating with two streaks of blonde and held with a pink hibiscus flower. At times she may pull her hair into either a ponytail with no streaks but just her flower and braids, a messy braided chignon bun, or in space buns. She normally wears a pink dress with cyan straps around the chest, attached to small leaf covering the top of her shoulders to match the leaf design tracing the bottom of the skirt. A white petticoat sticks out from the bottom. She also wears pale pink and dark teal striped tights and a pair of pink flats held with a single leaf strap. For other outfits worn by Posie, visit: Posie (Other Outfits) Personality Easily excitable and very gentle, Posie is optimistic and peaceful by default. She sees the beauty in everything and can be very sweet with a motherly flair and ability to trust her instincts. She can be easily distracted however, and is very chatty to the point of accidentally being blunt with others or a little rude. Posie does her best to keep everyone encouraged and uplifted. Magical Abilities Posie is a special Charmer Apprentice, one known as a Spellerina; which means she is talented with both Magic and Music; she is in fact capable of improvise useful magical music, dances and songs alike, on the moment in order to help solving any problem that arise. Magical Paraphernalia Wand Posie's wand is a light green flute with pale yellow accenting it. The top where music and magic comes out is a pink flower, while the mouth piece and finger hole on the bottom is fuchsia. Being a Spellerina her wand is capable of playing melodies with different magical properties that were of great help to the Charmers more than once, such as hypnotizing tunes or magical lullabies of sure effect. Broomie The stick resembles a green flower stem with a single pink hibiscus near the top. The broom is made of several green leaf and pieces of plant with pink flower chains lining each side and flowing from the tip. Above the broom is a fuchsia ornament. Quotes Recurring: *''"We play our wands."'' Episodes: Garden Pests: *''"Lavender, all of nature is beautiful!"'' *''"Oh Lavender, how can you think about food? Hazel is upset."'' *''"Yummy hairweed, mm"'' *''"Not so beautiful"'' Lucky Seven: *''"Flute-tastic"'' Moon Madness: *''"This is the sparkling-est sleepover ever, Hazel"'' *''"Charm-a-kazoo, love this hair do."'' *''"My mom says late at night there's a moon dance par-tay"'' *''"Thanks for owl your help Treble."'' *''"Oh no! I squashed the moon!"'' Switcheroo: *''"What in the flying pants is going on, Hazel?"'' *''"Super-tastic!"'' Trivia *Posie is named after the flower of the same name. *She and Lavender got their bodies switched onceIn "All Stirred Up".. *In addition to the portmanteaus every character use to say Posie also has got a predilection for word puns, puns in general and non offensive wisecracks, most likely a trait related to her very positive behaviour. She likes these to the point of suggesting an "all word puns" tea partyIn "Charming Pets".. *Posie is always the Charmer who comes up with a name for something new or a new friend the Little Charmers just met. Notable examples of such creativity are the snowgirl Snow Flakein "Freeze Dance"., the musical band Rainbow SparkleIn "Cluck Stars". and the unicorn SqueakerIn "Unicorn Without a Horn"., all named by her. Gallery Official Art and Screenshots Posie.PNG|Posie magically playing her flute. Posie picture.jpg|Posie showing nature based musical magic, her specialty, accompanied by Treble. Posie and Treble.PNG|Posie with her pet Treble in a promo picture. Posie in "Magical Mistakes".PNG|Posie in "Magical Mistakes". Cheerhazel.jpg Cauldron.jpg Willow.jpeg Posiewithplant.jpg Posiepop.jpg Barefoot_Posie.jpeg Charmers and pets.jpg Charmerscouts.jpg Charmersinbubbles.jpg Chatterbox.jpg Hairyways.jpg Spooky.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 21.12.05.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 21.11.01.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 21.10.00.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 21.05.54.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 21.05.42.png Screen Shot 2015-11-07 at 21.05.31.png Posie talent show.jpg Rainbow Sparkle at the Charmhouse.jpg LCphot.jpg Little Charmers.jpg LC-0.png DSCN0246.JPG DSCN0239.JPG DSCN0201.JPG DSCN0203.JPG DSCN1155.JPG DSCN1258.JPG Little-Charmers-Episode-17-Frankenflare--Charming-Cheers.jpg 57a985ca60b2e77011af29a6-1470727626191 s 320x240.jpg LO Double-O L.png ZwKf7.jpg ZJXG8LrUDjA.maxresdefault.jpg Zip Zoom Broom and Sheep Over Party.jpg ZeRc idPV7Y.maxresdefault.jpg Y3E7rutPdz8.maxresdefault.jpg X240-iLe.jpg WiBUDvGbg7A.maxresdefault.jpg Wandering Wand and Good Knight, Good Day.jpg VMZvO.jpg VMYK3.jpg Switcheroo.jpg DSCN0242.jpg A Charming Mistake and A Charming Surprise Birthday.jpg 136-a-fairy-beautiful-song-16x9.jpg 108-spooky-pumpkin-moon-night-full-16x9.jpg 5de12b8cbda47bd8771d2aef6630159d--waldorf-lavender.jpg 100167542-2897446-lcs1e16.jpg 4509891.jpg 1030067.jpg 1017104.jpg 986513.jpg 964306.jpg 958044.jpg 953365.jpg 281201.jpg 281054.jpg 102-a-charming-trio-full-16x9.jpg 061bca3c20b6ea7d67844d3e3be98344--lavender.jpg 061bca3c20b6ea7d67844d3e3be98344.jpg 8mead.jpg 4.jpg 3VQw9rLSmb.jpeg 144076.jpg 526x297-8ow.jpg Merchandise Posie.jpg Posie and treble.jpg Category:Characters Category:Charmers Category:Rainbow Sparkle Category:Charm Scouts Category:Spellerinas Category:Children Category:Female Characters